Watch
by Whythis
Summary: A surprise story for the holidays! Stayed up late to write it! Summary: Now what could Phineas Flynn be planning on Christmas Eve for Isabella? Isabella WILL get to the bottom of it. And what does Buford have to do with it? Special Cameo!
1. Chapter 1

***So this story was not planned. I was just going to write the second chapter… But then I wrote the third… So I decided to write the first. This is dedicated to 14AmyChan where the second chapter was inspired from. That was a fun conversation. I know they are REALLY short chapters but, hey, enjoy! A three-shot! Surprise! Happy Holidays!***

_**Watch**_

Isabella rolls over to the side of her bed and attempts to turn off her alarm. She stops half way noticing that her alarm did not go off. It was winter break, Christmas Eve in fact. Isabella brushes the hair from in front of her face and rolls out of bed. She walks to her closet and pulls out her now signature outfit for winter. She picks up her pink sweater and jeans, with pink boots. She brushes her hair and clips her bangs to the side with her pink bow clip. She opens her door and heads to her kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Mom."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Isa." Her mom smiles.

Isabella grabs an apple from the bowl on her kitchen and starts to head to the door. "Mom, I'm going to head to Phineas' and Ferb's!"

"Wait Isa!" Her mother calls suddenly.

Isabella turns to face her mother. "Yes, Mom?"

"Can't we… uh… have breakfast together? I mean it **is **Christmas Eve." Her mother stutters, slightly.

Isabella raises her eyebrows. "Sure, I guess."

Isabella pulls out a chair and sits down. Her mom and she have small chit chat as they munch on their food. Isabella watches her mother suspiciously; her mother is obviously keeping her, but why? Her mother stops talking and looks at her watch, she jumps up suddenly.

"Well! I'm full!" She grins. "I love you, mi hija. Have fun at Phineas' and Ferb's!"

Isabella watches her mother walk quickly out of the room. She shakes her head. _That was weird… _Isabella stands up and pushes in her chair. She grabs her coat and walks out of the door. She crosses the street and soon gets to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She pushes the gate door open.

"Hey Phine-"She stops, there sitting under the tree is Buford. No Phineas, no Ferb. "Um, hi Buford." She says walking. "Why aren't you with Baljeet?"

"He's with Ferb."

"Ah. And, um, where's Ferb?" Now she was getting suspicious, but she still avoids saying Phineas; she knows that Buford will make fun of her crush.

"He's inside getting some parts."

She takes a deep breath. "Where's Phineas?"

Buford smirks. "I don't know."

Isabella looks at him suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I ain't aware of where he is." He says still grinning.

Isabella glares at him. "Really?" She steps closer. "You have no idea?"

He grins. "Nope."

She steps closer to him; she knows something is up now. "Whatever you say…"


	2. Chapter 2

"So I am going to ask you one more time, Buford. Where is he?" Isabella asks him, clutching on to his shirt, pulling him close to her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Buford states as evens his gaze with Isabella's.

Isabella lets go of his shirt and drops him back into the chair. She walks out of the light, leaving. Buford looks around the room. There is only him, a chair, and a light. He has not a really good idea on how he actually got there. It sort of worries him, who can blame him?

"He won't tell us." Isabella grumbles, talking to someone. "Think you could… ya know, straighten him out?"

Buford looks up at the door in alarm, they are standing right next to it on the other side, but he couldn't tell who it was. The door opens and reveals Isabella, trailing behind her is not just one person, but six. The Fireside Girls.

"Buford, Buford, Buford. Now you have forced me to get back up." Isabella says, gesturing to the girls.

"I don't understand why you don't ask him yourself! Or his brother! Or Baljeet!"

Isabella smiles, mischievously. "Phineas won't tell me."

"Ferb won't talk enough to give us details." Gretchen adds.

Adyson smirks. "And Baljeet is too easy to crack!"

"So that just leaves you…" Milly says.

"And won't this be fun…" Holly smiles.

"Baljeet would be so happy to see this!" Ginger squeals.

The girls roll their eyes at the girl and then turn their attention back to Buford. Isabella steps towards him. "So I am going to ask you one more time, Buford. Where. Is. Phineas?"

"Out."

Isabella turns around and gives an exasperated sigh. She turns to the Fireside girls. "Alright. Bring him in."

Adyson and Milly leave the room. Isabella and the rest of the girls continue to stare Buford down. A few minutes go by and the pair of girls reenter the room, Buford's eyes widen.

"Don't you dare!" He exclaims. "Get your hands away from Biff!"

"Ah, ah, ah" Isabella shakes her head and wags her finger. "We won't touch him, if you tell us what we want to know."

Buford stops. He looks up at Isabella, he couldn't tell her. He had promised Phineas not to tell anything. But at the same time, they were going to hurt Biff if he didn't. He sighs in defeat and looks down. "Alright, I will tell you."

"Really!?" Isabella squeals.

Buford looks at her, smirking mischievously. "He's at your house."

Isabella blinks in surprise. "Wha-what!? No he's not!"

Buford grins wider. "I was just the distraction." He looks down at his watch. "And looks like he's just about ready." He stands up, getting ready to leave.

"Ready? For what?" Isabella says, stopping him.

"Well, girly," He smiles. "It **is** Christmas Eve…"

"He didn't…"

He smiles at her. "Check it out."

Isabella dashes out of that room so fast it was like she was never even there. Buford walks up to the girls, who are now talking, and grabs Biff. "You touch him again, I will hurt you."

Katie laughs. "Nice try, but we have Isabella as a leader."

"Touché"


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella runs the snowing street of Danville. All the people _were_ enjoying the snow. Children playing, couples walking, people doing some last minute shopping, this was all true, until Isabella came running. She dodges, jumps, and skids past all the people, being polite of course.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Hello Mrs. Sheets, see you in Health!" Isabella shouts to people as she runs through the streets.

Isabella soon turns to her street and sprints to her house. Isabella pushes her front door open, there; sure enough is Phineas Flynn, sitting there casually on her couch in her living room. He's sitting there flipping through a random magazine from her coffee table! She walks into the room. Phineas looks up from his magazine and looks at Isabella. He smiles.

"Hey Isabella!"

"Phineas Flynn! What are you doing in my house!?"

Phineas smirks. "What does it look like? I am reading a magazine!"

She rolls her eyes. "Buford broke."

Phineas looks down at his watch. "Ah! Perfect timing too."

"What are you doing, Flynn?"

"Can't I read my magazine in peace?!"

Isabella folds her arms and glares at the red head. She taps her foot impatiently. Phineas looks down at his watch. "Right. On. Time."

He jumps up from the couch and grabs her hand, yanking her outside. He opens her sliding glass door. She covers her mouth in surprise.

"You didn't!?"

"I did."

"How did you know?"

He smiles at her. "You told me, remember?"

She looks up at him. "But I didn't think you did…"

There, in front of her was her pool, but not, it is completely frozen into an ice rink. Not only that, but all her friends and family are skating on it. The Fireside girls skate up.

Isabella glares at them. "You guys were in on it!?"

"Of course!" They giggle.

Buford skates up to Phineas and mutters. "Don't ever let me distract, girly again!"

Phineas laughs. "I can't promise that."

Her mom walks out of the house. Isabella turns to her mother. She gasps. "You weren't in on it too, were you?"

Her mom shrugs sheepishly. "Yes, sorry mi hija."

Her mother walks out onto the rink with their friends and starts to skate. Isabella turns to face the boy who made this all happen.

"Thank you so much, Phineas!" She says, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"It was nothing, really."

"Well," She smiles up at him. "I thought it was great!"

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. They slowly break apart.

"What was that for?"

"For being so sweet."

He smiles at her and puts his arm around her. "Merry Christmas Eve, Isabella."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Phineas."

***Okay surprise! Like Mrs. Sheets cameo. Yes, this does take place after Mystified. So wait, does that mean they get together in this… or Mystified? :D Yeah, guess you'll have to read… New Chapter coming out in a few days. Happy Holidays!***


End file.
